1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mechanism for synchronizing the movement of the handlebars of an exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercisers wherein the arms of the user act in alternating fashion to drive an energy absorbing wheel or the like are well known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,001 issued on Feb. 20, 1990 to Balbo discloses a cycle exerciser including a pair of pivotable arm levers that can be operated in a reciprocating fashion for propelling an energy-absorbing wheel. The motion of the lever arms is synchronized with the motions of the pedals.
It has been found that there is a need for a new exerciser wherein the movement of the user's arms is synchronized independently of the user's legs.